Ererge
Märchen Meines Lebens: A Story Just For You (, ?) is the unpolished manuscript of Hans Christian Andersen's autobiography, "The Fairy Tale of My Life." It was “the supreme commentary of all my works" according to him, who once stated that "the majority of what I write are projections of myself." It is a compilation that is a record of his way of life, the author Andersen's other self in a way, as it is a manuscript with "For an author, all works are alternate selves of that very person" as its core.2 Every single page of the document takes the magical power provided by all the people who love the author known as Andersen. They take the shape of "the Andersen that the readers felt they saw," and having become that personification of Andersen, they take action as that self. However, the true worth of the Noble Phantasm is not in this ability, but its ability to make "a single human" grow to "a single leading character" in the way an author does so by bringing forth a new story.2 It is demonstrated by writing down in a copy of the book the observations of the person and their ideal life, what their life ought to be.3 He must wipe the book clean, and then he begins rewriting from the beginning. The result, the extent of growth, depends on how far he can progress in the manuscript. Completing a few pages will result in only a few coincidences occurring around them, but completing all the pages and finishing the manuscript will allow for the person centered on in the story to be as they imagine themselves, growing into their highest form.2 The book is established as a Noble Phantasm if the workmanship is good, and his companion will grow into the form in accordance with what was written in the book.3 Doing so allows Kiara Sesshouin to become the earth mother and reach a state close to that of a True Demon. Though it appears omnipotent as a Noble Phantasm, it is in fact very difficult to rely on, of course not mentioning that it takes time to write. Andersen himself once said, "There is no finale besides death that makes humans happy." The gloomy philosophy and negative view of life that is firmly lodged in his heart, the resignation that "there is no way things will go that well", and the pride he carries as an author which cannot allow a convenient development, all do not allow someone to reach their "ideal self" easily. The main factors depend on the workmanship of the "story" and Andersen's own motivation. It is impossible for "that person to reach their ideal self" without considerable lust having been incited in Andersen; otherwise, there is a risky consequence when the Noble Phantasm is being written without Andersen being motivated, such as that it might end up being a poor piece of work. Caster has the form of a young boy for an unknown reason, and as he was summoned that way, not even he knows for sure. He's one of the Three Great Authors (三大作家, San Dai Sakka?), The Brothers Grimm, Aesop and Andersen. While he is one of them, he is the only one who produced his own literary works as the others are editors and collectors who compiled folklore and legends, he was the only one who created new stories, so an author in the truest sense of the word. Among his masterpieces are "The Little Match Girl," "The Little Mermaid," "The Emperor's New Clothes," "The Snow Queen," "The Ugly Duckling," as well as others. It's still said that the model for the "girl" in “The Little Match Girl,” was Andersen’s poor mother who worked tirelessly so that her son could be educated and left the world without once enjoying it. Andersen has the ability to observe and understand human beings with his personal skill, Human Observation (人間観察, Ningen Kansatsu?). This is the ability to observe and understand human beings and it's not just limited to observing people, as he can even hypothesize the livelihoods, likes and lifestyle of people whose names he doesn't know. For this skill, something resembling eidetic memory is required. While Andersen is a pessimist, the basis of that pessimism is not rejection but understanding. The only thing he can do is spin stories, but it's for that specific reason that he has continued to swear that he would approach reciting those stories with more sincerity than anyone else.2 He is currently being corroded by his own stories, suffering damage from the gossip of his admiring readers due to the skill Innocent Monster. In Andersen's case, it is Curses of the Readers (読者の呪い, Dokusha no Noroi?). Having become too famous as a writer of fairy tales, Andersen's original personality is being painted over by the image of a writer of fairy tales. The readers decided "The person wrote this is like this, no doubt." whenever he wrote a book, so he is personally affected as such. His legs are covered in merman scales from The Little Mermaid, his arms are covered in burn scars from The Little Match Girl and his throat is sliced with intense pain. He says his "heart is a demon who loves bad ends", and that is the price of fame from the readers grasping the true essence of it. Their view of the person depends on their own opinions. Other skills he possesses are High-Speed Incantation, a skill which increases the speed at which one recites incantations but in his case, it seems to more or less bless the progress of his manuscript and Item Construction, the ability to make various items with magic. Though he doesn’t know any magic, by using his Noble Phantasm, he can create more or less the kinds of items you’d find in literary works. It seems his specialty item is "a love letter that convey your feelings, 100%", but when you think of Andersen’s own experiences in love, it becomes a very difficult item to request.2 His Noble Phantasm is Märchen Meines Lebens. That is an unpolished manuscript of Andersen's autobiography, he calls it "the supreme commentary of all my works," the compilation that is the record of his way of life, his other self. With this, it is possible to grow someone from a "human being" to a "main character." With a few pages written only a few coincidences will occur but with the work completed said human being will grow into their ideal self. This way was how his Master, Sessyoin Kiara was able to become a earth mother reaching a state close to that of a True Demon. While said like this it would seem an omnipotent Noble Phantasm, the gloomy personality of Andersen and his pride as an author will not allow someone to reach their "ideal self" so easily. Also, it is needed to be someone that incites considerable lust in Andersen to this to work.2 CombatEdit Differing from other Servants, he is a non-combatant that never directly engages in battle. He lacks fighting ability and even calls himself useless in that regard. He takes the role normally reserved for the Master after Kiara's transformation, providing healing magecraft and utilizing his Noble Phantasm to support her. Piece of Kai (カイの欠片, Kai no Kakera?) - A codecast skill that increases endurance. Tears of Gerda (ゲルダの涙, Geruda no Namida?) - A codecast skill that increases magic. -skills